Blind or visually impaired persons have difficulty navigating within their environment because of their inability to detect the location and type of objects within the environment. Blind or visually impaired persons often use a cane to assist them in navigating a space. Computer-based vision systems including one or more an image sensors may be used to assist visually-impaired or a blind person. However, image data taken by one or more image sensors may be tiled when the vision-assist device and one or more image sensors are not oriented properly. For example, the image data may be tilted when the image sensor is carried or worn by a user as a result of walking, running, coming to a sudden stop, or due to differences of the user's body type. Although computer-based vision systems are able to detect objects present within image data, object detection may be inaccurate where the image data is tilted.
Devices may utilize servo motors to correct the orientation of the one or more image sensors so as to provide data image in a proper orientation. However, the use of servo motors to physically adjust the angle of the one or more image sensors adds component costs, takes time to adjust the position of the one or image sensors. Thus, use of one or more servo motors may not be suitable for real time and instant object detection.
Accordingly, a need exists for vision-assist devices for blind or visually impaired persons configured to provide the image in a predetermined orientation so as to expedite object detection and facilitate accurate object detection.